wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheats
Contributors are welcome to share "cheats" for the game within this article. Please use the talk page for discussion; outdated or patched cheats which are confirmed to no longer work have been relocated to the cheat archive. Cheats that occurred as a result of a bug or glitch should include their respective categories. Keep in mind that each entry within the tabber on this article should be written up as a summary, with full details posted in Board:Bugs and Glitches in a thread of their own. Entries in the tabber should be short and to-the-point. Please add a new heading for each cheat in its respective version-specific section to keep things simplified. If there is no objective or the entry has a negative impact, such as being an exploit that puts players at an unfair advantage against others, it will be removed. Seek consent first! ---- 1.X.X - 1.6.4= Cheats and tips for free versions containing Amethyst Mountain only, officially released with the titles "Amethyst Nountain" and later "Amethyst Mountain Deluxe" as of 1.5. |-|2.0.X - 2.5.1= Cheats and tips for free versions containing Amethyst Mountain and Slough Creek, officially released with the title "Survival of the Pack". Experience Points Cheat This exploit only works in single player Amethyst Mountain. Maxed Stats Cheat Due to a bug, it is possible to have strength and speed set to their maximum values (+0.5) with stamina set to 0, negating the intended penalties. Contrary to the description of the video, this glitch works for both genders. #Begin with a female wolf and set strength to -0.5. #Switch to a male wolf and click the top of the speed stat's bar. Do not slide/drag the bar to the top! #Switch back to female and raise strength -- as before, click the top of the strength stat's bar, do not slide/drag. #Switch back to male and slide/drag or click the top of the bar to cap the stat. Your wolf will now have excellent stats. As of version 2.5.1, it is still possible to get strength and speed of +0.5 and stamina of 0 by glitching the sliders, though it seems to have no effect on the wolf's final stats. Starting a new single-player game with the sliders set this way will result in a wolf with default stats (as though all the sliders were set to 0), which can be seen in the Pack Stats menu. Eagle-free Cheat When the eagle appears, quit the game, and then come back. It will be gone. Note: the game/application itself must be closed. Talk page entry Bypass pup training During the third mission, howling consecutively will quickly and effortlessly fill the blue 'training' bar. In turn, this allows the player to easily bypass the mission and progress to mission four. |-|2.7.X= Cheats and tips for paid versions containing Amethyst Mountain, Slough Creek and Lost River. "New and Improved". Pups in Den Using the East Creek den, follow these steps. #Take hold of a pup with your wolf. #Jump inside the den though the entrance. #Jump out through the side. #Repeat steps 1-3 until all pups are inside the den. Because of the old collider of the den entrance along with the den being an enviornmental object in and of itself, no NPCs can enter the den. The pups are safe and are unable to leave unless taken out. This is possible on 2.7 and up, making the passage along missions 3-5 easy. The pathfinder of NPC's also makes defending the territory itself easier, for the animals go for the front of the den, making it hard to just turn around and escape. They can be killed easily: they just keep running at the den. Training and Marking During Slough creek, missions 2-6, to mark and train quickly, click Howl and Sleep repeatedly. If done correctly, you will fill the mark and train bars very quickly. Moose Hunting Glitch It seems that since the mobile versions are an adaptation of the PC versions, they have some of the same buttons. #First, go up to a moose when it is standing. #Come close enough, slowly, that the red wolf icon appears on the animal. #DO NOT press the bite button! This will force your wolf to come forth and attack the moose head on. #Repeatedly press the red wolf icon, and it's health will decrease. You can weaken and kill the moose this way regardless of gender. This will not work with rutting moose, since the moose that runs away will keep running and will not stop until a certain point. |-|3.X.X= Cheats and tips for paid versions containing Amethyst Mountain, Slough Creek and Lost River (and later Tower Fall). Placeholder for Anniversary Edition and Tower Fall. The latter will release after the former in a separate release. Please refrain from editing this section. Gallery Placeholder.png|Please contribute to this gallery! (Review our policy first.) Trivia * References Category:WolfQuest Category:Game Category:Official Category:Cheats Category:Bugs Category:Glitches Category:Single Player Category:Amethyst Mountain Category:Slough Creek Category:Lost River Category:Galleries Category:2.5 Category:2.7 Category:3.0